


Up the Duff?

by Smol606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's route, After Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Doubt, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Light Angst, Marriage, Pregnancy, Saeran is still healing, argument?, chatrooms, he's getting there the poor child, heavily conversation and chatroom based, saeran is a tsundere, spoilers for 707's real name, spoilers for identity of unknown, teasing yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol606/pseuds/Smol606
Summary: MC discovers that she is pregnant. In fear of being rejected, by her husband Saeyoung, when discovering the truth behind her recent trips to the bathroom at 1am, she flees to her best friend Jaehee's house. The RFA get the wrong idea over MC's disappearance and believe that Saeyoung has made her mad. How will Saeyoung react to the idea of being a dad? Will Saeran accept a new member of the family when he, himself, has only just gotten comfortable being around the RFA?





	Up the Duff?

You stood impatiently, pacing one of the many bathroom floors of the Choi bunker. Honestly, you knew something was up the moment you missed multiple periods and started to wake up during the night just to deliver the remainders of yesterday's lunch to your good old friend, Mr Toilet. If it had just been just the once you would have brushed it off as something you ate but this had been recurring for weeks now and you were starting to worry. You were terrified to talk to Saeyoung about it, because you knew he would have been riddled with nerves and you most certainly couldn't talk to Saeran about it.

The past few months he'd only just begun to open up. His outbursts still occurred but we're becoming less frequent every day. He still kept to himself a lot of the time and avoided most human contact but he was coming out of his shell. Well, you supposed he'd have too with how excitable Saeyoung could be at times. He stopped locking himself in his room as often and seemingly joined everyone in the living room for what his twin called ‘family time’ on evenings.

Deep down you knew that you should've been scared of him, after all he tried to kidnap you, but you couldn't blame him. He wasn't in the right mental state, his body was riddled with drugs that Rika fed to him along with the lies of a great ‘paradise’ at Mint Eye. Both twins had grown up knowing nothing but abuse from their mother and abandonment from their father.

Saeyoung was lucky to get the opportunity to escape by joining ‘the agency’ but V filled him to the brim with lies that his brother would be protected and that although he wouldn't be able to contact him again they would always care for him. You were happy with his recovery and were relieved that Saeyoung finally rekindled with his brother. But not so happy that you would go to Saeran for help regarding something that could probably only be deducted down to womanly problems.

So you turned to Jaehee. Being the only other girl in the RFA you trusted her to listen to you when to discussed ‘womanly problems’ and give you a straightforward answer. And that she did. Which then lead you now stumbling around the bathroom waiting for the results of the test.

“Are you okay?” you heard Saeran call from behind the door. He sounded surprisingly worried, you'd been in their for a good five minutes now and you showed no signs of exiting. “I-I'm fine, I just need a minute!” You rushed to the test to find that the results were starting to show. A wave of anxiety of nerves washed over you as you prepared yourself to read the results.

“If you say so,” he sounded exasperated, clearly frustrated in your blatant attempt at avoiding the subject. Both brothers had noticed something was up with you, although they hid it well. Saeyoung couldn't help but cringe when he heard you vomiting during the night. He wanted to help you like his life depended on it but he held back knowing you would come to him if it were anything serious. Of course this earned a slap across the head from Saeran and a ‘You're a terrible husband, you know that!?’.

The sound of footsteps retreating from the door calmed your racing heart as you picked up the pregnancy test with shaky hands and read the results. Pregnant.

Your hand clamped itself over your mouth the stifle to cry that escaped your throat as you dropped the stick in shock and took a few steps back. “N-no I can't be” you sank to the floor in a uncontrollable flood of sobs. Of course you were happy. You were having a baby with the love of your life. But, you and Saeyoung had never discussed having children before and your were terrified if his past had turned him against having children of his own. Saeyoung had just got his brother back and opened his new toy store where business was at its peak, the last thing he needed right now was a child in his life. The thought of your golden eyed husband leaving you sent dread deep into the core of your soul. A pain so indescribable filled your heart as you imagined the one man you would die for walking out of your life.

You don't know how long you sat on that floor breaking down but you knew eventually you had to go out and face them. Luckily Saeyoung was still working at the toyshop meaning you only had to lie you Saeran. After pep talking yourself in and out of it a few hundred times and washing your face you finally took the plunge and opened the dark wooden door. When you entered the living room Saeran was sat in his usual jumper munching on an apple. His eyes widened at the sight of your red stained face and he watched you cautiously as you padded towards the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner, Saeran?” you opened the fridge door to hide your facial expression as you struggled to compose yourself yet again. ‘Will this be the last time I make dinner for them’ you thought.

“Are you serious?” his monotone voice stopped you in your tracks as you took some vegetables out of the fridge and placed them on the bench. You heard him stand up from the sofa and make his way over to you. You seemed to find an immediate attraction to the carrots as you stared them down avoiding eye contact with Saeran. “There's no way you're playing this off,” you watched him out the corner of your eye fold his arms and stand impatiently on the other side of the counter. “Play what off? I have no idea what you're talking about?” with a fake smile etched onto your face you raised your head only to drop your facade when you saw the frustration boiling in the red headed male.

“Shut up! You liar!” he screamed through gritted teeth. You could tell he was trying to control his anger but glimpses of Unknown were starting to show in his body language and you knew you had to get control of the situation now. “Just tell me!” he slammed his fist down onto the counter and your body flinched in instinct. “Are you cheating? Is that it!? Did you get sick of our broken and twisted little family?” his eyes were filled with fury and he stared you down, unblinking.

“That's not it, Saeran I promise!” he scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You promise? Ha! How many times have I heard that before?! Promises always get broken.” Tears began to fill your eyes but you pushed them back. “I-i'm,” you paused, were you ready to tell people the news? Once people found out you risked losing everything. But the baby wasn't going anywhere, you needed to tell people eventually. Saeran glared at you, waiting for you to continue. “I'm p-pregnant!” his eyes widened for a second before they returned back to his glare. His face contorted in multiple emotions; surprise, confusion, disgust, betrayal and finally anger. With a growled mumble under his breath he turned around and stormed off. Leaving you with nothing but the slam of his bedroom door.

The tears you were holding back fell freely down your cheeks. ‘If Saeran reacted like that I don't even want to know how Saeyoung will react’. You pulled out your phone and logged onto the messenger.

**_____ entered the chat room**

**Zen**  
I told you he wouldn't be able to do it!

 **Yoosung☆**  
Don't be mean to me!!

*crying emoji*

 **Yoosung☆**  
LOLOL is unquittable~

 **Jaehee Kang**  
Yoosung ‘unquittable’ isn't a word.

 **Jaehee Kang**  
Oh, _____ is here.

 **Zen**  
Hey Princess  <3

 **Yoosung☆**  
Hi _____!!

 **You**  
Hey guys…

  
**Zen**  
You don't seem too happy;;;

 **Zen**  
What's up, babe?

 **Jaehee Kang**  
Zen, you know it isn't good to flirt aimlessly.

 **Jaehee Kang**  
Even if it is just with the other members…

 **Jaehee Kang**  
It could start a scandal.

  
**You**  
…

  
**Yoosung☆**  
-__-

 **Zen**  
~;;;

 **Jaehee Kang**  
I apologies. I began rambling. Are you okay?

  
**You**  
Not exactly.

 **You**  
I know Saeyoung will read this~

 **You**  
So I need to watch what I say -__-

 **Zen**  
Huh!!

*shocked emoji*

 **Yoosung☆**  
What do you mean? Did he do something to you!?

*angry emoji*

 **Jaehee Kang**  
Ah. Is this regarding what we discussed last weekend?

 **You**  
Yeah ~;;;

 **Zen**  
You told Jaehee but not me!!

 **Zen**  
Heartbroken T_T;;;;

**Yoosung☆**

Aaahh! It's nothing serious right?!

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Mr Han and I are nearly finished our work.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Why don't you head over to my house?

 

**Jaehee Kang**

You know where my spare key is, right?

**You**

Yeah. Thanks Jaehee.

**Jaehee Kang**

This is no problem. We should arrive at about the same time.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

But just incase feel free to let yourself in.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Have a nice evening. See you soon ____.

 

**Jaehee Kang has left the chat room**

 

**Zen**

_____, should I be worried?

 

**Zen**

Because I'm REALLY worried!

 

**You**

Don't worry Zen!

 

*smiling emoji*

 

**You**

You either Yoosung.

 

**You**

I'll be okay. Me and Jaehee will sort it out. Thanks for being here.

 

**Saeyoung has entered the chat room**

**Saeyoung**

Heeeey!~

 

**Saeyoung**

Guess who just finished work?!

 

*excited emoji*

 

**Zen**

Saeyoung what did you do!?

 

**Yoosung☆**

Why did you make _____ sad!?

 

**Saeyoung**

Huuuuuuh!!?

 

*confused emoji*

 

**Saeyoung**

Babe, what's wrong??

 

**You**

It's nothing…

 

**Saeyoung**

You know you can tell me anything right??!

**You**

You and Saeran will have to order in tonight.

 

**You**

I need to go out.

 

**Saeyoung**

Wha- Where!?

**You**

Love you.

 

_____ has left the chat room

 

**Zen**

What did you do?!

 

**Saeyoung**

I didn't do anything!!!

 

**Yoosung☆**

Well you must've done something.

 

**Yoosung☆**

She never talks like that in the chat room

 

**Zen**

Yeah! She's always like a female 707.

 

**Saeyoung**

At least I don't think I did anything wrong…

 

**Saeyoung**

Is she going to Jaehee’s?

 

**Zen**

She said she was…

 

**Saeyoung**

I'm going too!

 

**Saeyoung**

I need to find out what's wrong with my honey bunch~

 

**Yoosung☆**

Cringe ~;;

 

**Zen**

I don't think you should go.

 

**Zen**

It's up to you but…

 

**Zen**

I get the feeling it's womanly problems

 

**Yoosung☆**

Womanly problems?

 

*blush emoji*

 

**Saeyoung**

That's just sexist and you know it!!

 

**Saeyoung**

Plus she knows she can talk to me about that stuff.

 

**Zen**

It's not sexist. Women prefer to talk to other women.

 

**Zen**

Leave it be Saeyoung.

 

**Saeyoung**

…

 

**Saeran has entered the chat room**

**Saeran**

I made a mistake…

 

**Saeran**

Oh shit!

 

**Saeran**

She's leaving!!

 

**Saeyoung**

What do you mean you made a mistake!?

 

**Saeyoung**

Saeran...

 

**Saeyoung**

What did you do?!

 

**Saeran**

That robot you made for her is chasing her.

 

**Saeyoung**

Meowy?

 

**Zen**

It senses emotions doesn't it?

 

**Yoosung**

It's programmed to act like Seven

 

**Saeyoung**

I need to get home asap

 

**Saeyoung**

Bye~

 

**Saeran**

I'll make sure she gets there safe.

**Saeyoung has left the chat room**

**Saeran has left the chat room**

 

You swung your leather bag over your shoulder and headed for the door. As the door opened you heard a robotic noise come from behind you. “Meowy detects Lady ____ is sad, distressed and conflicted. Shall I activate singing, meow?” The robotic cat circled your foot. “No thanks Meowy. Activate shutdown sequence” but the feline pushed on. “I cannot shut down meow! Now until Lady _____ is feeling better” You signed, kneeling down to pet the metal cat, it purred under your touch. “Well Lady ____ orders you to go on standby”. The cat stood the attention before muttering, “Yes meow!” Leaving Saeran and Meowy behind, you left the bunker and headed for Jaehee’s apartment.  

 

You managed to catch up with Jaehee as you entered her apartment building. She was elegantly dressed in her usual work uniform. Very little makeup sat upon her naturally pretty face as she smiled at you.

 

“Hello ____,” her pearly white teeth were on show as she smiled brightly towards you. Despite Jaehee not trusting you for most of your time before the first party you had grown pretty close. In the two years of being in the RFA you had to admit, you were closest with Jaehee and Yoosung. Well if that was whilst excluding your husband of course. “Hey Jaehee. Thanks for this,” you tried to give her an equally wide smile but you didn't have the energy. You were so exhausted from crying and your body screamed out for rest from your constant anxious shakes but you pushed on. “It's no trouble, _____, let's get up to my apartment so we can talk about it!” With that you both headed towards her apartment door.

 

“So you are pregnant! That's great, congratulations.” You couldn't manage a smile so you just kept your head down. “Ah,” she noticed your silence, “you aren't happy?” You shook your head, “No, of course I'm happy. I just-” taking a deep breath you readied yourself. “I'm scared that he won't want kids. I know you don't know the full details of their childhood but it was bad enough to put him off having kids for life. What if he leaves me? I wouldn't be able to stand it Jaehee. He's my life!” Your body wretched in sobs and Jaehee gave a sympathetic sigh and hugged you.

 

“I may not have a full understanding of his past, however what I do know is that Saeyoung never had a proper relationship before he met you. He fell so deeply in love with you. You're the only one in the RFA that understands his jokes. In fact, if I may say, you're just a crazy as him!,” that made you snigger. “I made you laugh. That wasn't my intention but I'm happy that I made you feel better!” She squeezed your tiny form tighter.

 

“You accepted him for who he is. Seven, 707, Luciel _and_ Saeyoung. It was _you_ who stayed by his side when he fought to get Saeran back. You say that he is your life. Well I can guarantee he feels exactly the same way”. Taking a few moments to soak in what she’d said you slowly nodded. “Am I overreacting?” You raised your head and looked into her eyes. “Definitely!” She released you and stood up. “I'm going to make a cup of coffee. Do you want one?” You smiled weakly, “Thanks Jaehee”.

 

“You're welcome to stay the night,” Jaehee spoke over her pile of paperwork. “I think I should go back home. Like you said I need to talk to him~” You nodded to yourself as you found your resolve. “Let me just check the messenger first,” you stood up and grabbed your phone with Jaehee following suit as she started the coffee machine.

 

**______ has entered the chat room**

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room**

 

**Jumin Han**

I have to admit. I do not get fanmail as you do, Zen...

 

**Zen**

See~

 

**Jumin Han**

I only get checks.

 

**Zen**

*angry emoji*

 

**Saeran**

Are you ever, you know, nice to eachother?

 

**Zen**

hahaha;;;;

 

**Zen**

Good one Saeran!^^

 

**Zen**

Like I would ever be nice to the stupid Trustfund Kid.

 

**Jumin Han**

Ah. Assistant Kang is here.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Hello, Mr Han.

 

**Zen**

AND _____! Seriously do you have selective sight or something?!

 

**Jumin Han**

I just simply didn't see the notification.

 

**You**

It's fine~

*laughing emoji*

 

**Zen**

You're laughing!!

 

**Zen**

Does that mean Jaehee fixed your problem!?

 

**You**

You could say that…;;;

*shrug emoji*

**Saeran**

Listen, ____.

 

**Saeran**

Were you serious?

**You**

Yeah~ I'm sorry if it's not the best news. 

**You**

Have you told Saeyoung?

**Saeran**

No. That's your job.

**Saeran**

I'm sorry for losing my cool. I overreacted.

**You**

Don't apologies Saeran. You were only sticking up for your brother.

**Saeran**

Nah. I wouldn't stick up for that bastard.

**Saeran**

I just got pissy.

 

**Zen**

What happened?

 

**Jumin Han**

Surely, you know not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong…

 

**Zen**

Shut up!

**You**

It's fine, Jumin. You'll find out soon too.

 

**You**

But I think it's only right that Saeyoung finds out next~

**Saeran**

Seconded.

 

**Saeran**

Are you coming home?

**You**

If I'm welcome;;

 

**Saeran**

*sigh emoji*

 

**Saeran**

Just hurry up. He's lying on the floor like a loser.

 

**Saeran**

(Picture of Saeyoung lying on the floor, cuddling Meowy)

 

**You**

Oh my gawd~

 

**You**

He looks adorable~;;;

**Saeran**

No…

 

**Saeran**

No. He doesn't.

 

**Saeran**

He won't get off the floor. I even kicked him a few times.

 

**Saeran**

But he won't move…

**You**

I'm leaving now~;;

 

**You**

Will you do me a favour?

**Saeran**

Depends.

**You**

Could you leave the house for a while…

 

**Saeran**

Why?

**You**

I don't want you to be there if we argue.

 

**You**

I'd hate for our…

 

**You**

Predicament?

 

**You**

To affect you.

**Saeran**

Fine. Just hurry.

**You**

Okay.  Thanks Saeran.

**_____ has left the chat room**

 

**Jaehee Kang**

I'll walk her to the door.

 

**Jaehee Kang has left the chat room**

 

“State the following words in Arabic- ‘Saeyoung is a terrible husband’” You sighed. Taking the bag off your shoulder you  searched for your Arabic dictionary. “Oh for God sake! I left it in there!” You dropped your bag on the floor and glared at the door. “Open up” The door refused to obey you. “I swear to God, Seven, I will break this door down with my bare hands,” you put your hands on your hips and stomped your foot. “Please state the phrase in Arabic for entrance.” Growling under your breath you slapped the door, immediately regretting it as you retracted your now painfully throbbing hand. “My name is _____ Choi! I am Saeyoung’s wife! Now open this bloody door!!” Everything stayed quiet for a second. “Verifying identity. Please say the following words. ‘Honey Buddha Chips’”. You huffed and repeated the words ‘of course that would be the phrase’. “Identity confirmed. Welcome Lady _____!” Finally the door opened. You did a celebratory dance, picked up your bag and entered the bunker.

 

Just as Saeran had said, Saeyoung was lying curled up in a ball on the floor, cuddling Meowy, who immediately came to life at your presence. “Lady _____ has returned, meow!” You greeted the cat with a pat before you sat in front of your depressed husband. He immediately dropped his head to the floor and avoided your gaze. “Babe, look at me”. He shook his head, “I don't have the right to look at you. I'm a terrible husband!” You grasped his chin and forced his head up. “Saeyoung, you are the best husband a woman could ever ask for. I love you…” You paused, this was the moment of truth.

 

The golden eyed boy stared at you questioningly. “Why did you get upset then? What did I do wrong?” You cupped his face in your hands and pressed your lips against his. He reacted immediately and kissed you back hungrily. You could feel the apology in his kiss. It filled you with such a deep guilt you had to pull away. “You didn't do anything wrong. It was me.” His eyes widened and a look of sadness flooded his yellow orbs. It suddenly hit you what he was thinking. Adultery.

 

“Wait! No that's not what I meant. I mean I made myself upset with my stupid imagination.” His mouth fell into a ‘O’ shape as he acknowledged that you weren't cheating on him. “Babe, what did you imagine?” his hand covered yours as it rested on his cheek. “Well I found out that… I'm p-pregnant!” You smiled nervously. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Slowly he pulled out of your embrace and stood up. Your heart dropped. ‘I knew it. He doesn't want child-’.

 

You were pulled, literally, out of your thoughts as you found yourself in the arms of Saeyoung. “Y-You're pregnant!? I-i'm gonna be a dad?!!” You slowly nodded and returned the hug. His cloudy eyes met yours in a silent promise. “I'm so happy! Baby, I love you so much! I can't believe we're gonna have a mini ____ running around!” He spun you around. You smiled brightly through teary eyes “Or a mini 'Young!” He chuckled. “How do you think Saeran is gonna react? Wait does he know?!” You nodded, “I told him before I left. We sorta had a little disagreement” You shrugged, not wanting to go into detail. “We have to tell everyone!!” he kissed you again and rushed away excitedly to grab his phone. “Babe, I haven't even been to the doctors. I just took a test!” He looked up, seemingly more happy. “Do you still have it?” You frowned, “What the test? Yeah it's in the bathroo-” and he took off. Returning with the test in hand he praised it like it was God himself. “Babe that's gross. I peed on it!” But he only held it tighter. “I don't care. This stick is precious!”

 

**Saeyoung has entered the chat room**

**____ has entered the chat room**

 

**Saeyoung**

Oh -__-

 

**Saeyoung**

No one's here.

 

**You**

We can just tell them later XD

 

**Saeyoung**

Nope!

 

**Saeyoung**

God Seven summons Zen!

 

**Zen has entered the chat room**

 

**Zen**

Dude, how do you do that?

 

**Saeyoung**

A magician never reveals his secrets ;)

 

**Zen**

____, did you tell Saeyoung?

**You**

Yeah^^

 

**You**

Were gonna tell you all too :D

 

**Saeyoung**

Eek I'm so excited! Are you ready Zen?!

 

**You**

Babe there's still four more~

 

**Saeyoung**

Oh yeah! I summon Jumin!

 

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room**

**Saeyoung**

Yoosung!

**Yoosung☆ has entered the chat room**

**Saeyoung**

Jaehee!!

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room**

**Saeyoung**

Baby brother!!!

**Saeran has entered the chat room**

 

**Jumin Han**

You really need to stop doing that. I am a busy man Saeyoung.

 

**Yoosung☆**

Dude, I was playing LOLOL!!

 

**Jaehee Kang**

I take it you solved the problem?

 

**Saeran**

Don't call me 'baby brother', idiot!

 

**Saeran**

Is this my queue to come back?

 

**You**

Woah! That's a lot of spam!!

 

**Saeyoung**

Oh babe you left the bun in the oven!!!

 

**Jaehee**

...

**Saeran**

..;;

 

**Saeran**

Why am I related to you again?

 

**You**

Oh no, Saeyoung, what do I do!

**Jaehee Kang**

____, why are you playing along with his antics?

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Then again, that is why you're perfect for eachother.

 

**Yoosung☆**

_____, hurry before you burn the kitchen down!!!

 

**Jumin Han**

*sigh emoji*

 

**Jumin Han**

Was all of this really necessary? Congratulations Saeyoung. You too _____.

 

**Jumin Han has left the chat room**

**You**

Typical Jumin I guess XD

**Saeyoung**

Yup~

 

**Yoosung☆**

Why did he congratulate you on burning bread?!

 

**Yoosung☆**

I'm confused!

 

*crying emoji*

 

**Zen**

Bun

 

**Zen**

In

 

**Zen**

Oven?

 

**Zen**

HUH!!?;;;;

 

**Zen**

Wait! Is that what my dream meant!

 

**Zen**

I was wondering why I kept dreaming of _____.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Of course I already knew. I wish you both the best!

 

*smiling emoji*

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Now I hate to be rude. But I have a lot of paperwork to do.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

So goodnight~

 

**Jaehee Kang has left the chat room**

 

**Yoosung☆**

Why are you guys still here?!

 

**Yoosung☆**

Go before the kitchen sets alight!

 

**Saeran**

Aren't you getting a degree in Medicine?

 

**Yoosung☆**

Yes, but what does THAT have anything to do with THIS?

 

**You**

Yoosung you don't understand? I'm ‘up the duff’~

 

**Yoosung☆**

Up the duff?

 

**Yoosung☆**

Where is the duff?!

 

**Yoosung☆**

and what is up there?!

 

**Yoosung☆**

Whatever it is you need to pull it out!!

 

**Saeran**

-___-

 

**Saeran has left the chat room**

 

**Saeyoung**

Yoosung! How could you possibly tell my wife to do that!?

 

*shocked emoji*

 

**Saeyoung**

Only the midwife can do that!~

 

**Yoosung☆**

Midwife!?

 

**You**

I think he got it now!

 

**Yoosung☆**

Since when were you in a polyamorous relationship!!?

 

**Zen**

Do you even pay attention at school?

 

**Zen**

Like… At all?

 

**Yoosung☆**

Yes!

 

**Zen**

Uh huh;;

 

**Yoosung☆**

Most of the time!!

 

**Saeyoung**

We’ll have to be careful in deciding which midwife we choose XD

 

**Yoosung☆**

How many wives do you have Saeyoung!?

 

**Yoosung☆**

I thought ____ was your one and true love!

**Yoosung☆**

No wonder she was so upset before…

 

*angry emoji*

 

**You**

Midwife? Really? It's a bit early for that, don't you think?

 

**Zen**

So you are,as Seven puts it, ‘up the duff’?

 

**You**

 Yes ^ ^

 

**Zen**

And you were scared to tell Saeyoung?

 

**You**

Mmhm

**Zen**

Oh!

 

**Zen**

Congratulations babe!<3

 

**You**

Thanks Zen ;)

 

**Yoosung☆**

Is everyone ignoring the fact that…

 

**Yoosung☆**

Saeyoung

 

**Yoosung☆**

Has

 

**Yoosung☆**

Multiple

 

**Yoosung☆**

Wifues

 

**Yoosung☆**

** Wives

 

**Zen**

Typo^^

 

**You**

I think we should just tell him…

 

**Saeyoung**

But it's fun teasing him :(

 

**You**

Babe…

 

**Saeyoung**

Fine XD

 

**Saeyoung**

Seriously, how did you even start your major in medicine?

 

**Saeyoung**

There's no bread burning.

 

**Saeyoung**

There's no duff up _____.

 

**Saeyoung**

Well, actually that's…

 

**Saeyoung**

Debatable ;)

 

**Zen**

Dude;;;

 

**You**

Saeyoung!!

 

**Saeyoung**

And I definitely only have one wife ^ ^

 

**You**

Yoosung...

 

**You**

I'm pregnant

 

**Yoosung☆**

Oh

 

**Yoosung☆**

…

 

**Yoosung☆**

OH!

 

**Yoosung☆**

-__-

 

**Yoosung☆**

Ewww!!

 

**Zen**

So innocent~

 

**Yoosung☆**

You guys did THAT!?

 

**Saeyoung**

What is ‘THAT’?~~

 

*confused emoji*

 

**You**

It's okay babe <3

 

**Zen**

Good one XD

 

**You**

Good one?

 

**You**

Oh you think he's kidding~

 

**You**

No, he really isn't :)

 

**Saeyoung**

I'm confused!

 

**Zen**

You're not fooling me -__-

 

**Saeyoung**

Imtryingtoprankhimjustgowithit

 

**Yoosung☆**

He really doesn't know about...!?

 

**You**

Nope~

 

**Yoosung☆**

Wow…

 

**Yoosung☆**

But even _I_ know that and I've never had a girlfriend…

 

**Yoosung☆**

Wait so who's the father??!

 

**You**

Saeran.

 

**Saeyoung**

Huuuuh!?

 

**Zen**

Huuuuh!?!

 

**Yoosung☆**

Huuuuuuuuuh!?!?!???

 

**Saeyoung**

I should have known…

 

*crying emoji*

 

**Saeyoung**

With my own brother!?!

 

**Saeyoung**

Could it get any worse?

 

**You**

It's was on the couch…

 

**Saeyoung**

OUR couch!!

 

**Saeyoung has left the chat room**

 

**Zen**

Well this is…

 

**Yoosung☆**

Awkward?

**You**

Omg XD

 

**Saeyoung has entered the chat room**

 

**Saeyoung**

Phahahahahaahaaa!~

 

**You**

Why are you guys so gullible? :D

 

**Zen**

Wait what!?

 

**You**

You got phished~

 

**Saeyoung**

Aww babe! That's what I said to you the first time you joined RFA~

 

**You**

I knooow  <3

 

**Yoosung☆**

You were lying!?

 

**Saeyoung**

For the most part…

 

**You**

I _am_ pregnant

 

**Saeyoung**

-and I _am_ the dad…

 

**Saeyoung**

Although either way it would still look like me~

 

**You**

lolol

 

**Yoosung☆**

Why are you guys so mean!~

 

**You**

We're sorry Yoosung :(

 

**Saeyoung**

Yeah… We're _really_ sorry XD

 

**Yoosung☆**

It's okay, I forgive you guys♡

 

**Saeyoung**

It was pretty funny though!~

 

**Yoosung☆**

Urgh I take it back…

 

**Yoosung☆ has left the chat room**

 

**Zen**

I'll calm him down…

 

**Zen**

Congrats again~

**Zen has left the chat room**

 

**Saeyoung**

Babe^^

 

**You**

Yeah?

 

**Saeyoung**

Come to the living room♡

 

**Saeyoung**

I wanna cuddle~

 

**You**

Okie dokie^^

 

**______ has left the chat room**

**Saeyoung has left the chat room**


End file.
